Bright Blue and Pale Lilac the Sequel
by blackcrowsfrost
Summary: Hinata and Sora, now called Hideki and Shou, are now in their second life after being obliterated from the afterlife. This is a sequel written by request - And I suggest you read Bright Blue and Pale Lilac first because otherwise this whole story will make no sense whatsoever. T to be safe. I hope you enjoy :)


**A/N: Okay, so, this story here is a sequel Bright Blue and Pale Lilac made by request. If you haven't read that, you probably should, because otherwise this story will make absolutely no sense to you. The OC is mine, and so is the plot, yet Hinata (Who will be called Hideki because it's his next life) is not owned by me. Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shou - Whose name used to be Sora until she was obliterated - was sat in her bedroom, folding and unfolding a dark blue, almost navy, blanket.

Her dad was at work, and her mum was downstairs, getting ready to leave.

"Shou? Will you be okay on your own?" Her mother called up. She was a worrier, Shou's mother. She always felt like she needed to worry for everyone as well as herself. Her fear, like everyone else's in Shou's family, felt second-hand for some reason. Shou especially.

"I'll be fine, I swear. Besides, I'm not even going out today." Shou called down and patiently waited for the front door to close and lock.

Shou unfolded and folded the dark blanket for the last time and threw it loosely into her nearby wardrobe. She didn't like that blanket. It was always too dark for her. She liked light colours. She had a pale lilac blanket with blue stripes on it which was on her bed already. That blanket was her favourite. She felt the most comfortable and at peace with that blanket. But the blanket was sort of frayed and broken. A small piece, about the size of a square had been, what looked like, cut off. It had taken one stripe with it. It never really bothered Shou, but she did often wonder how it could've happened.

* * *

"HIDEKI! _COME ON_!" One of the baseball team members called. Hideki and his team had scheduled to practice their throws and swings in a nearby park, to get ready for an upcoming game.

"I'm coming! Quit your whining, _you _assigned _me_ to gather all the bats and balls." Hideki shouted back, throwing down one bag full of baseballs onto his living room couch, and the one filled with bats just next to it.

"I just need to grab one more thing," Hideki added as he ran past his team member and upstairs to his room. Once he had entered, he walked straight past his bed and to the chest of drawers to the side of it. He knelt down and opened the drawer, eventually pulling out a small wooden  
box, filled with two things.

One bright blue sweatband he'd had since before he could remember. He used it for luck. When he got it, or at least remembered when he got it, he felt like it was especially lucky and always wore it whenever he went out. Hideki had always wondered where he'd gotten this sweatband from. He didn't remember ever buying it, finding it, or getting it as a present. When he asked his mother about it, she'd only said "One day, you had it. And when we tried to take it away from you, you threw the biggest fit I'd ever witnessed. I think you thought it was something special. But how could I know?"

The next thing was a small square of fabric. It was a pale lilac in colour, with a vibrant stroke of blue going diagonally across. The blue had matched the colour of the sweatband, and so Hideki decided to keep it with the sweatband. This fabric, like the sweatband, held no recollection in his memory as to when he had obtained it.  
Where the sweatband used to have a tag - until Hideki had cut it off because it irritated him endlessly - a small hole was there instead, large enough for this slip of fabric to slip comfortably inside. Hideki kept them together, once more, for luck.

Hideki shoved the fabric into the hole of the sweatband and put the sweatband on his right wrist. Finally ready, he closed the wooden box and placed it back into the chest of drawers. He then shut those tightly and grabbed his keys off of his desk.

Knocking on his mother's bedroom, and once being allowed inside, he explained that he was going to practice with his team.

"Don't break any windows," His mother said sarcastically.

"Heh... I won't. Bye!"

He was wrong.

* * *

Shou, since she had been very young, had been curious about past lives and how they can affect your current one. She never knew why, but she always felt like she had something important she needed to remember, but never could.

One of her favourite things to do, was to go into her parents bedroom and look through her mother's jewelry box. Shou loved looking at jewelry more than she would admit. She always felt like all the crystals on chains, stones and metals could be used for more than just show.

However, a part of the jewelry box, that Shou knew about, contained several crystals and precious stones which were not attached to chains. Shou had tried, on several occasions, to ask her parents why they owned them, but she always met answers that were similar to "They're for luck." Or "They're just for show." Sometimes even "Your mother likes pretty things, that's why."

Well... Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

Shou had gone through page after page of book after book on spiritual methods and past life regression. She'd even checked a few websites she knew of.

She'd always wanted to try finding out about a life before. And now, she could.

All the books and websites she had checked had all said to have an item that made you feel at peace and calm with you while you underwent the past life regression.

Shou walked back into her room with her mother's jewelry box and set it on the bed. She grabbed her light lilac blanket and set it out on the floor. She picked the jewelry box back up and set it back down beside her, this time seated on the floor, on the blanket.

* * *

"Hey, Hideki, have you got the stuff?" The team captain said as he walked over to him.

"No, Coach. These bags are filled with kittens." Hideki joked as he threw the bag filled with baseballs to his coach. His coach laughed and opened up the bag, distributing a baseball to one person in each pair. One batter, one swinger was the rule in these practices. Switch after ten minutes. Repeat.

Hideki took the last ball and started giving out bats to the person in each pair without a ball. He also took the last bat and partnered up with his friend, who had been at his house with him that morning.

"Ready to feel the wrath?" Hideki laughed as he practically launched the baseball he had taken to his partner, who only just caught it. Hideki laughed at his partner's expression and got ready to bat.

"I think you mean you!" His partner cried as he ran and threw the ball to Hideki, who hit it and sent it flying.

Right into the streets.

Right into someone's window.

* * *

Shou had had her eyes shut tight, a collection of crystals and stones clutched tightly in her hand as she focused on finding out about her past life.

However, a window shattering crash had frightened her, and she'd screamed and ducked, immediately clutching her lilac blanket for protection. She'd grabbed the corner of the blanket, that, well, had no corner. Staring down at the missing square she sighed quietly, once more wondering how that could have happened.

Glass was strewn all over her bedroom floor. The window shattered completely, with a baseball sat right in the middle of it all.

Shou stared at the baseball after she had come out from under her blanket for a long few minutes. Those minutes had felt like hours.

The door knocked downstairs and Shou got up and shoved all the stones and crystals and her blanket back on the bed. The blanket hung off slightly, but it was nothing she was concerned with. She walked out of her room still staring at the baseball.

As she got to the door, she realised the baseball may have been more effective for past life regression than the crystals had been.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Hideki cried as he bowed, as soon as the door had opened. Shou raised an eyebrow at the boy's violently blue hair she was met with as soon as she had opened the door.

"It's... Okay..." She said slowly, trying to get a better look at the boy.

Hideki straightened himself out and began apologizing again before a look of deep thought and confusion crossed his face.

"Aren't you... That girl from the plane a while ago? Shou, wasn't it?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. He could have sworn they had met before. This life.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you..." Shou half-answered. She shook her head slowly after that.

"Yeah... That was me. We chatted for a while didn't we? You said your name was Hideki, right? But you still look really familiar..." Shou added on, some-what ominously, but Hideki's attention had been caught. Like a fly into a spider's web.

"Well, you did speak to me a while back..." He answered awkwardly, holding on to the back of his neck as he looked away.

"I didn't mean then." Shou cut off bluntly.

"O-oh." Hideki stuttered, gripping the back of his next tighter. His sleeve fell down slightly and he felt the blue sweatband brush over his skin. It made him shiver. He brought his arm down slowly and Shou watched out of the corner of her eye.

"Anyway... I'm really sorry for the window... I don't know how I'll-" He began.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. But would you like your baseball back?" Shou asked, seemingly out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." He said, shifting his feet slightly.

Shou walked inside and gestured for him to follow. He did. She shut the door behind them and then led Hideki upstairs to her room, where the ball had hit.

* * *

"You have a nice house." Hideki complimented as the two of them were walking up the staircase.

"Thank you. Though I never thought a boy I only met once before would be seeing it on the second meeting." Shou joked as she led him around to her room.

_Once before._ It almost felt wrong saying it. There had to be something else there.

Shou stepped into her room and stepped aside to let Hideki in.

He took a brief look at the window before walking in and grabbing the baseball.

"Thanks, but your room may be a little cold from now-" He began, gesturing to the room, before stopping abruptly when he looked at the items strewn across Shou's bed.

"... On." He ended.

"What were you doing?" He asked, not meaning to pry, as he eyed up Shou's lilac blanket, thinking vigorously of the slip on fabric inside of his sweatband and how it would fit perfectly on the corner that looked like it had been cut off.

"I mean, I don't mean to pry, but..." Hideki added on quickly.

"I was... Trying to find out about my past life..." Shou said, pointing towards the crystals and stones.

"I always felt like there was something important to remember, y'know?" She asked rhetorically, even though she expected him not to have a clue what she meant.

"No, no! I know what you mean! I've always wanted to know where I got this!" Hideki exclaimed excitedly as he pulled off his sweatband.

"What do you think? Does it look... Y'know..." He said as he stretched it out with his hand, forgetting about the slip of fabric until it practically fluttered out of the hole in his sweatband and to the floor.

Shou watched it with wide eyes and bent down to grab it before Hideki could even reach down.

"Where did you get this?" She asked quickly, turning it over in her hand a few times, almost unblinking as she stared at the piece practically a perfect fit for the cut off square on her blanket.

"I- uh... I don't know. One day, I just had it, and couldn't let it go." Hideki stuttered quietly. Shou looked up at him with an eyebrow raised and moved over to her bed.

She shoved all the stones back into her mother's jewelry box and placed it on her bedside table and then moved back to grab the blanket.

She pulled the part of the blanket with the cut and frayed edge and smoothed it over her lap to make it completely flat. She took Hideki's slip of fabric and stretched it to fit with the corner.

It didn't stretch. It didn't have to. It matched perfectly.

Shou stared up at Hideki expectantly, half expecting answers to why he looked so familiar and why this piece of fabric he had matched up perfectly with her blanket.

"That's kind of weird." Hideki mumbled.

"It's a bit scary." Shou added.

"Do you... Do you think we knew each other... Before?" Hideki added awkwardly, but eager to know the answer.

"I'm not a fortune teller, but... I reckon it's a pretty safe bet..." Shou answered, in barely a whisper.

"I wonder what happened..." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
